Untitled (Will be revealed in the 2nd chapter)
by jhasd12
Summary: With the combined effort of Team 7, they were able to seal Kaguya once more. Madara being the sore loser he was, attempted to kill them all but failed. He only got Naruto who ends up meeting someone very suspicious.


**Hey guys, NEW STORY. So awesome to have made this. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**PLANETARY DEVASTATION!**

Kaguya looked at the reincarnations of her two grandsons. Their appearance shifted to that of her sons during the time of her first sealing. All she could think of was why did this happen. She just wanted to take back what was rightfully hers! They should just let her take their chakra away.

That was all she could think of before Hagoromo sealed her away and released all of the tailed beasts.

"Finally out! Kurama! Your Jinchuuriki is nice." Son Goku said as they all landed on the ground.

Kurama gave Son Goku a smirk, feeling very proud of his partner.

Madara was also retrieved from Kaguya and got sent crashing to the ground.

Everyone ran as fast as they could to the Sage of Six Paths and the remaining Team 7 to get away from the Jutsu and sucking them up with Kaguya.

Sakura saw Sasuke and the tailed beasts. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke leapt to Sakura and Kakashi. "I'm here!"

Kakashi looked at them all and found they were one short. "Where's Naruto?"

"He said that he has something that he has to do." Sasuke replied to Kakashi. "Let's get out of here first!"

They didn't need to be told twice before moving farther away from the gravitational pull from the technique.

_**(With Naruto)**_

Naruto landed near the severed arm of Kaguya with her will still inside the sleeve.

"Y-you!" Black Zetsu gasped. Afraid that its plan to revive his mother again is over before it even restarted.

"You've been hiding in the shadows all this time, but I haven't forgotten about you." He said before grabbing the sleeve.

"You're just a part of the Ninja history that I've created! You're just a brat, you can't..."

Naruto was silent for a minute and thought of all the important people who were in his life that are dead-Old Man Hokage, his Mom and Dad, Jiraiya, Nagato, Zabuza, Haku, Asuma, Neji, Itachi, and finally Obito.

Naruto clenched his hand so hard that it shook slightly. "The Ninja's history was made by the lives of many ninjas and their deaths! A brat like you who can't even leave his mother's side won't ever understand anything!" Before hurling Black Zetsu to the floating sphere preventing it from reviving Kaguya ever again.

After throwing Zetsu, Naruto went back to the others.

Kakashi looked at the growing sphere with fascination. "It's getting bigger...just like the moon.

Naruto gave everyone the "thumbs up" and said, "All right! Now everyone can live happily ever after!"

Gyuuki fist-bumped Kurama and said, "You know. He's a genius when he thinks on his feet."

Sakura gave him a small smile before it disappeared remembering something. "WAIT?! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS DIMENSION?!"

Naruto gave a comical look of horror realizing it as well.

Everyone around him gained a sweat-drop as they listened to him rapidly say "what're we gonna do?" while running in circles.

"In the heat of battle maybe, but outside of it, he's...a bit of an idiot." Son Goku said.

Kurama wanted to smack its own face and bury itself in a cave just to get away from the embarrassment. He just settled with grunting seeing as there was nowhere for it t hide.

They all felt a sudden pull on their chakra and was engulfed in white smoke and disappeared.

-XXXXXXXX-

"**SUMMONING JUTSU!"**

The Tailed beasts and Team 7 reappeared in front of Hagoromo and the other Kage.

Minato stepped up to Naruto.

"Dad." Naruto said watching his father walk up to him.

Minato glanced to his left to see the sun rising out of the horizon. His gaze returned to Naruto and said. "Happy birthday Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He completely forgot that it was his birthday with the war happening.

His eyes began to water and embraced his father. "If only Kushina could see you now."

Naruto laughed a little at what his mom would do if she saw that he saved the world. "If she did see she would probably be like, 'Ha! My son saved the world AND it was on his birthday. My family is AWESOME ya know!' And would probably parade me around the village."

Minato laughed as that was a very Kushina move. His laughter didn't last long as his body started to glow.

His smile turned forlorn. "Guess my time is up. Remember Naruto, your mother and I love you." He said before disappearing completely and going back to the afterlife.

The other deceased Kage watched the whole thing transpired between the family. "I guess we better go as well." They went back to the afterlife.

The only ones left were the tailed beast, Team 7, and the Sage of Six Paths.

"Before we move any further, I would like to say thank you for saving the world and to ask you. Is your answer still the same?" Hagoromo asked the reincarnation of Asura and Indra.

Naruto's face turned serious before nodding. "Yes. I still stand by what I said."

Sasuke didn't answer at first. He was thinking if this choice is the right one. "No. I change my answer."

Naruto looked at him surprised while the sage gave a look that betrayed nothing while the tailed beast and Kakashi and Sakura were just plain confused.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, "What's this about a question?"

"It's nothing you should be concerned about Kakashi. This is between me, Naruto, and the Sage." Sasuke replied to Kakashi before turning to Naruto who had a tic mark on his head. "Naruto, I have always been jealous of you."

That got Naruto's attention. He gave Sasuke his full attention with the others listening intently as well.

"The fact that we are so similar in many ways. The loneliness we both felt as children; You turned that feeling into strength by making bonds with others while I thought of it as a weakness and pushed it away. You are the closest thing I ever had as a friend, maybe even my best friend."

Naruto put his head down and when he brought it back up he was crying and had snot dripping from his nose. Naruto embraced Sasuke getting mucus all over the Uchiha's shoulder.

"AHH?! Get off of me you loser! You're disgusting!" Sasuke shouted trying to get the blond idiot off of him. It proved to be a failure as the blond seemed to have a lot of strength left.

Pulling from the Uchiha - not letting go of his shirt – looked with anime tears, snot still hanging from his nose. "But you finally admitted that I'm your friend." Before releasing more tears and attempted to bring the Uchiha for another hug.

Fortunately Sasuke managed to save face by pushing Naruto's arms off him and placed his left foot on his stomach, kicking him away.

The others laughed at the display of friendly affection, but Hagoromo needed to get things done.

"Naruto, Sasuke." Hagoromo said effectively stopping the reincarnations. "It seems that I made the right choice this time."

"You...YOU!" A voice interrupted whatever the sage was going to say.

Everyone turned to the voice and saw Madara slowly standing up, glaring at them.

"I have put too much effort into this. I will not allow some snot-nosed brat and his merry band of idiots stop me!"**(2)** Using the last remaining strength he had, went through a few of hand signs ending with snake seal. He shouted, "**CREATION OF ALL THINGS!**"

A small black orb appeared above Madara and everything even light started to get sucked in the orb.

Being the closest, Naruto started float towards the orb. It grew to the size of a large boulder. Before Naruto could be sucked in the orb Kurama grabbed him and pulled.

Hagoromo created a barrier for the others as they watched helplessly see Naruto get pulled to the orb.

Sasuke was going to run and save Naruto, but Hagoromo put his staff to his chest stopping him.

"What are you doing? I've got to help him before he gets sucked into that thing!" Sasuke shouted at the sage.

It pained the sage for what he was about to say to Sasuke, but it was needed if humanity was to continue.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do for him." Hagoromo spoke dejectedly.

Sasuke was about to retort, but the sage beat him to it.

"I know you want to go out there and save him, but we need you to release the genjutsu on everyone. If you help him now, you won't have enough chakra to release everyone. As well as vice versa - help him after releasing everyone, you would only be a burden and get sucked in the void as well."

"What about you?! Can't you help him?!" Sasuke shouted in frustration. They were running out of time.

"Sadly I cannot. All of my remaining chakra is being used to create this barrier. Without it, we would be in the same position as Naruto."

The team saw Kurama being lifted from the ground and rocketed to the orb which was now the size of a small house.

"Dammit!" Kurama grunted trying to grab anything it can use as leverage to root itself to the ground. It felt most of its tails get grabbed and looked to see Gyuuki and the other tailed beasts holding them.

"Everyone let go!" Kurama shouted, seeing them starting to slip and get dragged with them. "Or you'll be dragged with us."

"Not a chance in hell Kurama! You're not going anywhere until I have a rematch with the brat for the Chunin Exams." Shukaku said.

All of them were sadly sucked in the large orb, disappearing from the face of the planet. Everything that was being absorbed into the orb halted before falling to the ground.

The orb shrank down before disappearing as well.

The ones left were in the barrier. It dissolved and the group except the sage dropped to their knees in grief. Their grief turned to anger as they looked around the reason of the loss of their teammate. They couldn't find him anywhere.

"DAMMIT!" Sasuke shouted to the sky, tears falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry for you loss. I know Naruto wouldn't want you to grieve over him." Hagoromo said. Still saddened at the loss of his "children" - the tailed beasts.

Sasuke stopped crying and glared at the sage. "How would you know what he wants? You don't even KNOW HIM!" Sasuke raged at the sage. He was being held back by both Sakura and Kakashi.

"Sasuke that's enough. Getting angry isn't going to bring Naruto back." Kakashi tried to reason. He was also grieving at losing the last connection to his sensei.

"Please, please just stop Sasuke." pleaded Sakura, tears still flowing from her face.

Trembling in rage, he forcefully shook off their grip and walked to the nearest boulder that didn't get caught in the void/orb. He let out a war cry and threw a punch to the defenseless rock. It broke into a dozen pieces from the force of the punch.

Sasuke's hand bled from the boulder, his eyes being overshadowed by his hair and went back to the awaiting group.

"What do _you_ think Naruto would want?" questioned the sage.

"He would probably tell me to quit being so emo, suck it up, and live on." Sasuke said looking anywhere but the sage.

Hagoromo smiled at his answer. "There you have it. He wouldn't want you despairing over his loss. Rather, you should continue to move forward without him. Preserve the peace that you two have given the Ninja World." With his words said, the sage disappeared back to the afterlife.

Sasuke released the genjutsu on the world and start the peace Naruto would've wanted.

-XXXX-

_**(With Naruto)**_

Naruto opened his eyes to see the tailed beasts sitting around him without their Jinchuuriki. He looked around to see that he was in a black space with a large floating rock big enough for the beasts to walk around comfortably. Maybe around 1500 ft. in diameter; he couldn't tell.

"Kurama where are we?" Naruto said looking at the equally confused Kurama.

"I believe I should be the one asking that question." An unfamiliar voice said.

The beasts' chakra flared ready to attack if needed. They knew they shouldn't do this in unknown territory, but they did just come out of war and a sneak attack from Madara. They couldn't take any chances incase they are being ambushed.

A figure appeared out of nowhere revealing a person with short black hair and dark eyes. He wore a black and tan robe with gold trim, along with a white toga draped around his torso. **(1)**

"Who are you?" questioned Saiken. Not knowing if it should attack the guy or not, it couldn't sense the guy's chakra level. Maybe he was suppressing it to an impressive degree or his energy was so large that they can't sense it. Either way it gave the others a warning signto be cautious.

"As I have said, shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" The man said this time with a hint of animosity. He didn't like his home being invaded, or at least that's what they thought. His eyes narrowed a bit.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto introduced himself with a grin and his thumb pointing to his chest.

The tailed beasts unconsciously dropped their chakra as they sweat dropped at Naruto's stupidity for giving his real name to a potential enemy.

"This is Kurama, Gyuuki, Chomei, Saiken, Kokuou, Son Goku, Isobu, Matatabi, and finally Shukaku. They're my best buds." Naruto held his head high as he finished introducing the rest of the tailed beasts with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Now the tailed beasts were openly smacking their heads with their hands/paws or the ground.

The man chuckled a little at the boy. The man's earlier hostility disappeared and changed to a joyous one.

"Well then Mister Naruto, my name is Chaos." Chaos said to Naruto. "And as for my earlier question as well as yours, what are you doing here? I found you and your companions outside of my domain."

Naruto began to explain to Chaos they were fighting in a war and was sent here by Madara Uchiha. The tailed beasts filled Chaos the info Naruto was forgetting to say. The explanation took a while. They couldn't guess how much time has passed as there is no sun and the rock is the only light source as it was glowing.

"You don't have to worry about that Madara character as he fell outside this land and instantly got vaporized." Chaos explained.

"Wait a minute. Vaporized? As in gone from existence? Finished? No chance of coming back?" Kurama questioned wanting to make sure.

When Chaos nodded, Kurama celebrated at finally having Madara gone for good. This today couldn't possibly get any better!

"I seem to sense that there is another of your type of energy inside Naruto. Is it your brother?"

Naruto asked if he wanted the long story or the short one. And he said the long one, not wanting to miss any information.

Naruto told him his story from birth to the end of the war. He told everything - his finding being a Jinchuuriki how they live a lonely life due to them being treated as the beast they contain. The Wave mission, Zabuza and Haku, the Chunin Exams and the invasion that came with it, the death of his surrogate grandfather, Tsunade's mission, Sasuke's betrayal, the training trip, Gaara's rescue, the thing with Sai, Pain's invasion, his and Kurama's fight, and finally the war. Some things were left out such as his training and embarrassing moments.

Chaos listened to Naruto's story silently only interfering when having a question. During the tale, Chaos asked if Kurama would like to have it's other half combine with him again and Kurama said yes.

Kurama grew back to its original size which was four times its previous size. It celebrated once again as being only half power was annoying it.

The others rolled their eyes at Kurama as it always gloated for being bigger than the others.

Chaos grew amused at Naruto and his companions. He observed Naruto with keen eyes. Maybe just maybe he's the one.

"Naruto." Getting said boy's attention he continued. "As much as I like this conversation, I believe you need to leave this place now as it could be very dangerous to be here."

"What do you mean by that?" Isobu asked.

"Right now Naruto's body is slowly being destroyed from the inside-out. Mortals aren't allowed in this place without the risk of death. You see, this place is called Chaos since anything that's put in here is destroyed. You lot aren't affected because you are beings made of pure energy, making you immortal, but young Naruto here is not." Chaos explained. "I cannot be of help to you in anyway as I can't involve myself in mortal affairs too much, it'd be catastrophic. Speaking to you right now is dangerous."

Naruto became terrified that he might die. "Can you at least bring us back to our world.?"

"I can't bring you back to your world as it is far away. The travel alone would kill you. I can however bring you to one of the worlds close by." Chaos said.

"Uh…" Naruto was unsure if he should go through with this.

"It's either that or die here. I can't send you unless I fuse the beasts with you-"

Before he could say more, the tailed beasts fired up a **Tailed Beast Bomb **while Naruto made a **Rasenshuriken **with the clones he created.

"Calm yourselves. I do not mean any harm to any of you. You will not lose your consciousness after the fusion and most certainly notform the Ten Tails." Chaos said trying to dissuade a fight that might occur.

The tailed beasts dropped their attacks but not their guards. Naruto on the other hand didn't do the former and kept his jutsu up.

"There is NO WAY that I would let them be imprisoned again after being set free! Even if its to save my life I would rather die than have them be locked up again!" Naruto steeled his eyes at Chaos ready to strike if he did anything funny.

The tailed beasts gasped in surprise at Naruto's words. He would want to dies just so they could have their freedom. Each of them shed a tear except for Shukaku thinking that crying was for babies. They looked at one another and thought unanimously.

"We'll do it." They all voiced out catching Naruto off guard, obviously not expecting them to agree.

"But guys, you just got out. I can't let you give up your-" Naruto tried to reason.

"'Giving up freedom' blah blah blah. You don't have to repeat yourself Naruto." Kurama was seriously getting annoyed with Naruto. Couldn't he just let them save him for a change?

"Kurama be nice. That's your partner." Matatabi reprimanded. Kurama just scoffed at the blue cat and looked away. "But seriously Naruto, you have already done _so much _for us without wanting anything in return. This is least we could do for you to repay the kindness you have shown us."

Naruto had his head down not knowing what to do now.

"Hey, it's not like we'll be gone. We'll just be inside your head as sort of guides/guardians… whatever you want to call it." Gyuuki said trying to persuade him.

"...Alright. I'll do it." Naruto said hesitantly before looking at Chaos and nodded at him.

Chaos nodded back, he snapped his fingers and a humongous double door - big enough for Kurama to fit in - materialized. When the doors opened, they saw their reflections.

They were expecting something more grand, a swirling portal, a vortex even. They were not expecting a mirror.

"Just step through the doors and the fusion will commence after everyone has stepped in." Chaos instructed with a smile.

"Wait, will we see you again?" Naruto asked.

Chaos smiled. "Maybe Naruto. Maybe." Before forcing all of them to the doors.

Naruto stared at his reflection as it rapidly drew closer and couldn't help but think 'not again.'

His hand made contact with the mirror and got absorbed leaving a ripple effect where he made contact. The other beasts came as well and the same thing happened.

Once the last tailed beast disappeared, the doors closed and shattered like glass before disappearing in white particles.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but this world might need you more than your world. Besides, you always turn dull things fun wherever you go." Chaos said looking at the white particles.

He lied to Naruto about not being able to bring him back to his home world. He was no longer needed there so that's why he lied. Most of the things he said was a lie, the only that wasn't was the travel to his home world. It was true that his home dimension was far away as dimensions always move, it would've taken Naruto ten thousand years for his home dimension to be close enough to travel safely.

Well enough about those thoughts. Chaos now found something to amuse him. He left the place wondering on the stuff Naruto would cause in the world he sent him.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**OK, you might have realized that a lot about Chaos is missing, that is intentional. I'm having him as an "eternal mystery" kind of character so DON'T ask about him.**

**(1): Think Zeref (Fairy Tail)**

**(2): You know you saw that coming. XD**

**P.S: Can you guys guess where I'm placing him and who I'll pair him up with? Bet you can't guess the first one.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYBODY!**


End file.
